ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Amedea Sinistrari
Personal Details Due to Federation Cultural Provision 395 respecting the Mortemonde provisoning of Vagabonda status, Amedea's background prior to joining Starfleet Academy is under a basic seal of privacy only accessible by Starfleet Command and the top officer of her current posting should there be need. Amedea will admit to having lived more than a full life at this point, and when drunk will be more than happy to ramble on with some rather hair raising tales of some of what she's experienced. As taking the vagabonda status, she has no specific responsibility or duties to her homeworld other than whatever she chooses and since as she'll admit, 'done plenty, now it's me time for once, so y'can't fault me for shit', and as far as her people go, they can't fault her at all. Free to do anything from just spend the rest of her life kicking back on her small island property to travelling the galaxy, she chose to join Starfleet to see the galaxy, get paid for it and see where things go from there. Her placement tests made Security the best possible option, and early on she impressed her instructors with her clear experience in hand to hand combat, crowd control, survival and rough diplomacy. Only negative that was commented on was her not quite having a problem with getting rough with apprehended sentients. While she'd not made a point of trying out for any sports teams, when racing to a late class, the captain of the parkour team begged her to join since as far as he was concerned, she was a natural. Amedea excelled on the team, giving the rival team of mostly caitians a goodly fight to keep even par. Her commendation for bravery was earned during her time on the Antares when at risk to her life, saved the away team during a first contact gone poorly. As Captain Fordring was heard commenting unofficially "If there was a commendation for crazy risk your life bravery, it'd be yours.". She still has a few scars from the incident, but then blend in with her older ones. After doing well on her first posting, the next she put in for was starbase duty just to experience the difference, receiving high praise from her superiors for diligence and undercover work. With the experience she'd gained along with what she's already had through life, when an assistant teaching slot opened up at the Academy, she gave that a go to help shape the security cadets. She earned the reputation of being hard but fair as well as mentoring those who needed more help than most. While pretty pleased with how things had been going with her career, she wanted to head back out to the stars and put in for the first posting she could. She does own a small island on Lake Skynyrd back home, just hasn't been back since she left for the Academy. It's tended to by Wili'thyen, a young Romulan and a few of her longstanding compatriots. Personality Profile Carries herself like a seasoned veteran, but is overall pretty laid back and does have the usual Mortemonde morbid sense of humour and a taste for the theatrical bordering on hammy. She is curious to experience anything and everything, and is strong in one of her culture's major faiths (comparative to Santeria and Voudon), but isn't obnoxious about it. Often in her offduty hours when she's not able to sleep, she will amble around her posting, either going to work out until she's tired again or sketching whatever catches her eye. Special Notes As one of the vagabonda, she does have a skull motif stud bolted into her head just above the bridge of her nose. As a Mortemondean, she is allergic to retinax and has had corrective surgery to correct serious myopia. She also carries a nutrient hypospray to maintain the basics necessary to avoid developing Degenerative Xenosis, and is nearly immune to necrotoxins like adipocre. Amedea does have several incidences of broken bones, malnutrition and most noticeably some still pretty ugly scars on her back that she admits came from a whip. She considers them marks of character and turns down offers to have them dermabraised. =Service Record= Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Security Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:Mortemondeans